The Revenge, The Affection and The Angel
by worldscross-darklove'xxx
Summary: Sasuke encounters with something he never expected, power he never believed he would have and someone he wouldn't trust...


**The Revenge, the Affection and the Angel**

_(A Fan Fiction from one of the most popular anime cartoon and manga series of "Naruto". The story set when Uchiha Sasuke decides to leave Orochimaru.)_

_**Preface: what is Sasuke?**_

_**A note from a diary of Maya Terraj, age 23, one year younger than Sasuke ;)**_

_(Just a little introduction and a reminder of who Sasuke Uchiha is and a short summary of his life before Orochimaru.)_

The main reason I am starting this diary is because no one really knows this guy with Sharinghan eyes, gothic looks, black feathers and surprisingly huge control and use of fire jutsu. I, being part of the small group of people who he actually talks to and shares his thoughts with, want to clarify that he, being bad or good, is a person with the most horrible attitude I happened to talk to...ever! Even now, not having the best moment in his life and not particularly enjoying it, he makes it look all cool and I might say very chill. He was always like that, keeping his thoughts to himself and having "I'm not here", "you say THIS is hard?" or "you want to die?" look. But that's just him. I can't do anything about it.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the kind of guy that would forget easily. He was smart enough to remember things he shouldn't, and, he was insufferable with things he didn't want to deal with, especially when he believed those to be useless and absolutely not considerable to be occupying his mind. Although he could be very much dependant and attached to at least some of the ideas and believes that could definitely lead him to what he wanted the most. The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan would do anything to fulfill his revenge on certain someone he would not speak of openly. But that certain individual was worst person you would want to have in mind and that would be a main character in your nightmares and memories. But not only that, Sasuke had a perfect "happy ending" of this particular individual's activities and most importantly his slow and very painful fading into the perfect darkness Sasuke attempted to push him into.

The whole plan was possible with lots of little smart details that only true Uchiha would think of. There was a problem though…to be able to accomplish the whole perfect set and to be able to control the process of the "ending" of his suffering and opening a new page in his life, Sasuke needed the most simple and most hard thing to get…He needed something other people would think to be a very selfish and arrogant dream, although this desire was hidden in every person's soul…deep hidden…well, not very deep in some cases…and maybe not hidden at all, but…oh, well…Sasuke needed power, as simple as that.

He had everything. He was smart. Girls adored him. Guys were jealous of his dark attitude and sexy looks. He had money. He was young with lots of opportunities. His name was known and he was considered to be one of the most unpredictable and dangerous users of the ninja fire in Konoha village of recent times and not only that. He even had enemies, those who used to be his friends and those who desired to become ones. But of course, he wanted more. That was actually very much expected of him, considering that his whole family was horribly slaughtered by the man…no…very strong teenage boy, who happened to be the heir and the pride of the noble Uchiha Clan AND Sasuke's older brother. That's the person he attempted to fulfill his revenge on. Sasuke was lied to and played with by his own brother.

Itachi Uchiha was the most ever talented ninja in the family and he was a dream that most could think of not real at all. He was twice as what Sasuke is now 6 years ago and he had power, which his younger silly brother couldn't get. Yet, he betrayed his clan and people say he lost his mind. He simply got bored of his life being easy. He got arrogant. Sasuke lived by the idea that he would do anything to get power and kill that bastard who destroyed his loved ones. He hated his brother for thinking so narrow and for making his clan look awfully foolish and weak. He hated himself for trusting someone who wasn't even worth it and he hated that he wasn't able to prevent that horrible event. His family and friends were simply wiped out of the Earth and in a single night everything turned upside down in the life of 9 years old little Uchiha.

Many things happened to him after his recovery. He made friends, new bonds, learned a lot, got his first task as a ninja of Konoha village and evidently became stronger than before, but not enough. Because of the desire to get this power, he betrayed his friends and those who believed in him by leaving the village without permission and almost killing his closest comrade. He joined the enemy of the Konoha. The black snake, Orochimaru and his followers had a perfect hook for Sasuke - power, in exchange of being part of the gang and later on, being a substitute body for Orochimaru, who had the secret of his immortal life in his replacing technique. Sasuke Uchiha was desperate, paranoid 15 year old ninja, already familiar with killing and mastering katana, old sword of death. That's when he realized he needed more. He was thirsty for the blood of his brother Itachi and as he realized he wouldn't get any more power from the doomed snake, he prepared for action. He needed new inspiration. Sasuke was ready to make a move.

And now…I wonder…after all these years…being respected, adored more than ever and feared of…Did he experience the same feeling of excitement when he realized his new status as an "angel"? Or…Did he ever consider his friend Naruto to become the one he would most likely to avoid? But I wouldn't know, would I? Sasuke never shares this kind of information with me…although we do have special moments we never speak of outside...Ha! I'm afraid that my own twin brother would know almost all of them. He keeps on spying on us! We all know he's going to pay some day!

Meanwhile, let's just have a little fun, shall we?

XoXo

Maya


End file.
